


Attractions, Wishes and Norse Gods

by Henna_Sully



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Day dreams, Dreams, F/M, Fantasizing, Loki was minding his own buisness for once, Real Life, dreams come true, fighting boredom, no peace for the wicked, saving your own life, sorta - Freeform, well nearly wicked, who does not dream of this, yearning for Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henna_Sully/pseuds/Henna_Sully
Summary: She doesn't think Loki exists, but desperately needs to find out... is there a way?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Attractions, Wishes and Norse Gods

Imagine that you have been married for a long time and the intimate part of your relationship no longer exists. You and your husband love each other as friends, but there is no 'in love' - and no making love. You go along with this, thinking that sex isn't important. But you need to be hugged, and loved, you need to feel a touch of someone. Believing you will never have these things again, you block the desires out. You let your libido go to sleep, as your husband's seems to have died anyway. It will be better and easier, you figure, if you just don't have those feelings any more.

Then you see Thor:The Dark World, and are attracted to Loki. You actually weep at the thought of him dying. You play it back over and over, forwarding it through scenes that he isn't in, pausing it to look at his eyes, his clothes, as much detail as you can. You seek out the other Loki films. You download them and watch them over and over. You seek out and save Gifs of him. You save photo's of him everywhere, on your phone, your tablet, your laptop. You buy Marvel merchandise of Loki. First, the jokey things like the cute wobbly-headed toys. You assume your husband wouldn't bat an eyelid at these, and you're right. Then you start wanting to wear more green and black and drop all your pastel colours. You find sexually arousing fanfic online and before you know it, Loki is in your mind day and night. You dream him. He is the first thing you think of when you wake up. You're even sure you've woken yourself up sometimes by saying his name and wonder if you were heard. You are worried about it all being an uncontrollably bad obsession.

You think, "How on earth can I be married and think like this? How can I save my marriage and feel like this?" and "Does being like this mean that I don't want to save it?" You resolve to try to stop thinking about the God Of Mischief. After all, he's only a fictitious character.

You've tried to block him out of your head and you stop yourself from seeking more images and gifs and memes about him. You stop yourself going online so that you're not tempted. But this self enforced absence of him makes you feel so sad it's almost like grief. So you go to a bookshop to find some help on how to break this kind of obsession.

In the self-help section you come across something different: a book called "Attractions, Wishes, and Norse Gods". It professes to combine 'laws of attraction' and old mythology. You had always laughed at the idea of magic, but now you think, you will try anything, and anything is worth one last shot at being able to keep Loki in your life, and in a way that won't drive you mad.

The book tells you that you can use the old Norse Gods and Goddesses to help you attract anything into your life. There are chapters on how to wish for money, a new job, possessions, friendship.... and at first your heart sinks, because you think these things are so little, compared with what you had in mind. You wonder, "I know he's fiction, but I'll try. No one is to know. I have nothing to lose." and you decide to try to 'attract' Loki.

The book tells you to break your wish down over several nights and wait for the moon to go one full cycle.

On night one, you start to will the God Of Mischief to be real. You feel quite silly. He's in the list of gods at the front of the book, but you're still not quite convinced, so this is where you start, so that you can silence all the doubts in your mind. (The book says it won't work if you are full of doubt.)

On night two, you picture the rainbow bridge, and you will Loki to be drawn to cross it. You imagine him in the palace in Asgard. He is busy reading, or working, or eating, and suddenly he looks up, as though he has been called by someone. He drops what he's doing to walks towards Bifrost.

On night three, you will Loki to come to earth, to you.  
You imagine the conversations, the laughter, the love, ...and the sex. Especially the intimacy, the tenderness, the smiles, the little unexpected brushes of hand against hand that send an electric shiver through you both. -Everything that you once had, but which had turned sour and disappeared from your life.

For the next month you carry on breaking up your wish into separate parts like this, and let your mind wander and imagine and will the things to come to you.

After the moon has passed through a complete cycle, there comes a day that looks and feels strange. There is an odd glow, a greenish/blue tinge in the air. In the news they are blaming a sandstorm thousands of miles away, that it's got into the weather systems, and that people will see a strange colouring in the air today. But they are saying it's from the Sahara, and that it will throw a reddish pink coloured fog, not a green one. Yet, this is what you see.

That evening you arrive home from work and call out to your husband that you're back. There is no reply. He is always there, so you assume he must be upstairs, or in the bathroom and didn't hear you. You go upstairs to wash and change out of your work clothes and carry on listening out for your husband. You realise you actually feel good that he might not be home and it hits you how little feeling you have for him any more. A few more checks around, a few times calling out for him, and that's that; he isn't here.

You go back downstairs and go to the kitchen to make yourself a coffee.  
"I take mine black." a smooth, deep voice slowly calls to you, from the living room. You spin round with a jump, dropping your cup and spoon as you do. You tiptoe forward, and through the door to the next room, you see long legs protruding from the armchair behind the door: ankles crossed, black trousers and long, leather boots, buckles glistening golden-green in the evening light. The man that they belong to leans forwards and peers through the doorway directly into your face. "Black. And strong, please." he purrs

It's Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a "Loki One Shot" on tumblr in 2018. I think my writing has improved since then so maybe I will go through this at some stage and re-write bits. Hope you liked it anyway though!


End file.
